Some articles of manufacture are stored in a compact configuration, for example, extension cords and hoses are rolled up for storage. Once rolled up, cords and hoses are deposited in a storage area for future use. Leaving cords and hoses in a random configuration for storage would make it more laborious to have the cord or hose readily available for future use. During storage, cords and hoses can get tangled up, making it more cumbersome to use the cord or hose again in the future as it requires first untangling the cord or hose before its next use. It would be desirable to have a convenient and effective holder that allows for easy and convenient storage of cords and hoses, and other long and flexible articles of manufacture. It would also be desirable to have a cord holder that is less likely to get lost during use of the cord, hose, or other article, by having the holder connected to the cord, hose or other article, including during use of the cord, hose or other article. The invention discloses such a holder.